The present invention relates to articulated keyboard supports for adjustably positioning a computer keyboard with respect to the user and a worksurface.
A typical computer work station includes a horizontal worksurface adapted to support a terminal or monitor and a keyboard. Various devices have been proposed for accommodating a computer keyboard at a work station. Some devices move the keyboard between a stored position and an operating position. Other devices also adjustably position the keyboard with respect to the monitor, the worksurface and/or the user. Adjustability increases the ease of use of the equipment and reduces operator fatigue. Examples of prior devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,284 entitled RETRACTABLE WORK STATION and issued on Oct. 11, 1988 to McIntosh; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,388 entitled SUPPORT ARM FOR COMPUTER KEYBOARD and issued on Jul. 4, 1989 to Kuba et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,259 entitled ADJUSTABLE KEYBOARD DRAWER ASSEMBLY and issued on May 8, 1990 to Bartok and U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,441 entitled SLIDE PLATE ADJUSTMENT MECHANISM and issued on Jul. 3, 1990 to Hannah et al.
Problems have been experienced with prior keyboard supports. These problems have included limited range of adjustability, interference, complexity and difficulties in manufacture. Many of the devices extend downwardly from the undersurface of the work station and interfere with the operator. The operator's knees may, for example, knock into the stored support.
A need exists for a keyboard support which provides a wide range of adjustability, which minimizes or eliminates interference problems, which is of reduced complexity and which increases ease of manufacture and assembly when compared to prior devices.